1. Field of Endeavor to Which the Invention Pertains
The present invention is related to hand tools and power tools used for the insertion or extraction of fasteners, particularly screws and bolts, into any substrate.
2. Subject Matter of the Invention
More particularly, the present invention is related to devices for temporarily securing a fastener of a variety of sizes and configurations to the working tip of a driving tool of a variety of sizes and configurations to facilitate one-handed insertion or extraction of the fastener.